<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what comes naturally by kuyashii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230983">what comes naturally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyashii/pseuds/kuyashii'>kuyashii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyashii/pseuds/kuyashii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Machi visits Yuki's college apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what comes naturally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This place is a mess.”</p><p>Yuki looks around and any protest against Machi’s observation dies on his tongue. Not that there's any good one to say. Papers and books crowding his small table, clothes hanging on a chair, boxes on the floor, a few day’s worth of unwashed dishes in the sink.</p><p>Sure he wasn’t the type to make cleaning a priority but he hasn’t anticipated that it’d all accumulate <em>this</em> fast. Perhaps in some way, he isn’t any better off than Shigure when it comes to keeping up with household duties. Oh. So that’s why Ayame offered to have a maid come in and clean up for him that one time.</p><p>(“I’ll make sure she even wears an actual maid outfit to ignite further those youthful desires in you,” Ayame crooned then to which Yuki only replied, “I have a girlfriend. Die.”)</p><p>He almost feels shy, having Machi over when there’s so much clutter. He was simply too excited to pick her up from the train station that he left without as much as making sure the fort’s all ready for her arrival. His mouth opens for an apology. For the mess. For not being perfect. Like muscle memory honed by what now seems to be a distant past.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>Machi’s icy expression melts into a warm smile as she nods once in approval.</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>If his heart skips a beat, he doesn’t dwell too much on it.</p><p>“That might... not be a good thing, though,” he only says with a wry smile.</p><p>Machi turns to him with a renewed poker face. “If you clean up too much, I’ll break up with you.”</p><p>Yuki balks. “...i-isn’t that a bit too extreme?”</p><p>She must’ve realized that she went a bit too far with that so she stalls for a bit, looking away as her cheeks slowly turn red. “Fine... I guess I won’t, even then.”</p><p>Yuki laughs. Machi swings the bag of treats she has in hand to hit him lightly on his side.</p><p>He should be used to it by now, but he thinks he’ll never be. And, strangely enough, he finds that he's okay with that. He can’t wait to discover all the ways she’ll continue to stump him. To mystify him. To amaze him.</p><p>To make him fall for her even more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[this makes no sense but i just finished reading furuba and i love them.... i wanted to write <i>something</i> ahhh]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>